A Visita
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Sakura resolve ir visitar Sasuke na academia. DO MESMO PLOT DE "O PEN-DRIVE" E "O CELULAR" [UA - HUMOR - SASUSAKU]
1. Chapter 1

_**Ainda continuando a sequencia "O pen-drive" e "O Celular". Não é preciso ler a histórias anteriores para entender essa.**_

_**Terá 3 capítulos :3**_

* * *

Já fazia uma hora que Sakura tentava falar com a Ino, mas a loira além de não atender suas ligações, também não havia visualizado suas mensagens.

Depois de uma última tentativa, a Haruno bloqueou o aparelho e o deixou de lado, deitando-se em sua cama de solteiro e ficou encarando o teto. Em sua mente, xingava a Yamanaka de nomes nada legais, estava puta com a amiga.

Aquele sábado era para ser o dia delas, vinham combinando desde a palestra de Kakashi, duas semanas atrás, mas Ino tomou um chá de sumiço no dia anterior e a única notícia que tinha dela era uma postagem em uma rede social de seu namorado ruivo: uma foto dos dois dentro de um carro com a legenda "_Acampar_".

Desde que começara a sair com Gaara, Ino vinha deixando-a na mão.

Não que Sakura não estivesse feliz pela conquista da amiga, mas, poxa, custava avisar? Se soubesse que levaria um bolo, não teria desmarcado de sair com Sasuke também. Aquela era a última semana de recesso e eles sequer tiveram tempo pra sair; levando em consideração as condições do namorado no decorrer do mês. Mas justo naqueles dias, em que ele já estava bem e até mesmo voltara aos treinos, Ino faz essa com ela.

Ino e ela deveria estar naquele momento em um SPA que abrira recentemente e estava com uma promoção ótima. A Haruno programara todo aquele dia para isso e agora nem poderia ir sozinha, pois fizeram a reserva com os nomes de ambas antes, e também a promoção funcionava em forma de "Leve 2, pague 1".

Já passava das duas da tarde e ela sequer se arrumara, pois estava tentando falar com a amiga desde que acordou.

A Haruno rolou de lado e sentou na cama só para ficar encarando a parede do quarto. Estava entediada.

Pegou novamente o celular e entrou na rede social, ficou rolando o dedo pelo FEED apenas olhando as fotos dos amigos. Aparentemente todos estavam curtindo o último fim de semana livre.

Reagiu à uma foto de Tenten fazendo biquinho com um ursinho de Panda; numa foto de Temari e Shikamaru na praia; até Naruto postara uma foto com a sua mãe, ele segurava uma colher de pau e estava de avental.

Em casa não cozinha nem um ovo

Comentou na foto do Uzumaki seguido do emoji de rindo até chorar. Voltou a rolar pelo FEED, então deu mais uma atualizada na página.

A primeira foto que apareceu a fez sorrir de lado. Era a foto de perfil de Sasuke que ele havia atualizado há poucos minutos. Ele não gostava muito de postar foto e Sakura vivia dizendo pra ele atualizar pelo menos o perfil.

A aversão do namorado às câmeras era uma pena, pois todos diziam que eles dariam um ótimo casal Tumblr. Vez ou outra ela tirava fotos dele sem que o mesmo percebesse, mas raramente as postava, apenas as deixava salvas na nuvem.

A foto em questão consistia apenas no rosto e um pouco dos ombros do Uchiha, seu cabelo meio longo estava solto e ele segurava algumas mexas com a mão direita, enquanto a outra estava apoiada no queixo.

Sasuke era sexy sem nem mesmo tentar!

Do tempo que ela levou para observar imagem, reagir com um coração e então abri-la para comentar , já havia mais de cinquenta reações. Considerando que ele havia postado há quinze minutos, contava-se mais de três reações por minuto.

Sem falar nos comentários.

Esses Sakura nem se dava ao trabalho de ficar lendo, já sabia que a maioria era de perfis femininos e qual os tipos de comentários. O que poderia fazer? Ele era bonito e gostoso mesmo, não tinha o que discordar delas.

Focando apenas em seu objetivo, ela clicou para postar uma foto como comentário e foi redirecionada para sua galeria onde já tinha um MEME salvo pronto para a ocasião. Era um PRINT da postagem de uma página sobre meninos de cabelo longo que ela seguia:

_Primeiro que garoto cabeludo nem é anjo, é GOSTOSA mesmo!_

Como legenda da foto, escreveu:

Minha gostosa kkk

Já até imaginava a cara do namorado quando ele visse aquilo. O cenho franzido e logo depois as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Fechou a foto com um sorriso no rosto e voltou a rolar pelo FEED. Curtiu mais algumas coisas e estava assistindo um vídeo quando uma mensagem chegou. Ela saiu da rede social e entrou no APP de mensagens.

Era uma mensagem de Sasuke:

Tá perto da Ino?

Ele achava que a namorada estava no SPA com a amiga. Sakura suspirou, bem que ela queria estar.

Não

Respondeu rapidamente.

Vi seu comentário na minha foto

Sakura riu de canto.

Gostou?

Mas em vez de responder ele mandou uma foto, e a Haruno poderia ter lambido a tela com a visão que se abriu.

A imagem fora tirada na altura do umbigo até as pernas, o Uchiha estava sem camisa e o cós da cueca aparecia na sua cintura definida, mas o que chamava atenção mesmo era a mão tatuada segurando o membro por cima do tecido da calça fina. Dava para ver todo contorno de Sasuke, mesmo ele não estando duro nem nada.

GOSTOSA é meu pau

Mandou na legenda da foto.

A Haruno gargalhou se jogando para trás na cama. Depois digitou:

MDS, amor, vc definitivamente deveria me mandar mais nudes!

Sasuke estava digitando...

Hmm, definitivamente NÃO. Que hrs vc chega em casa?

Eu tô em casa, a Ino furou comigo

Quer que eu vá aí?

Sakura encarou novamente o teto. Ela adoraria ficar agarradinha com ele naquela cama de solteiro, aproveitando tudo o que aquela foto sugeria, mas também queria sair de casa...

Vc não tá na academia?

Tô, idaí?

Tem um horário aberto na agenda pra mim?

Só vou dar vinte minutos de instrução, depois tô livre

A Haruno pensou um pouco nas possibilidades, e então decidiu:

Vou aí dar uma passadinha, depois a gente decide oq fazer. Tô morrendo de tédio

Ok

Ela leu a mensagem, bloqueou o celular e foi tomar banho. Afinal, qual forma melhor de passar o dia que assistir seu namorado gostoso, suado, treinando MMA? Não tinha tedio que não acabasse com a ideia dessa visão do paraíso.

[...]

Sasuke tinha acabado de sair do banho quando mandou a foto para a namorada. Logo depois de ela dizer que iria visitá-lo na academia, ele terminou de se vestir e seguiu para a Ala de treino de Artes Maciais Mistas, onde seria instrutor de quatro novatos.

Normalmente esse era o trabalho de Itachi ou Hidan, mas seu irmão andava bastante ocupado com a parte de papelada do estabelecimento, e o segundo era um vagabundo que vivia se atrasando de seu horário de almoço; pois sempre dava uma voltinha na Ala feminina de Pilates.

O Uchiha suspirou, pegou dois pares de luvas e seguiu para a sala onde os rapazes o aguardavam.

A academia Akatsuki era um prédio de três andares todo voltado para a área de esportes. Em cada andar havia "Alas" dividas para cada modalidade específica, eram mais de dez ali, que iam desde Boxe, Yoga, até treinos normais com aparelhos. Tinha também uma loja de artigos esportivos no primeiro andar que dividia espaço com a Ala de MMA.

Diferente das outras modalidades, a Ala de MMA tomava todo o primeiro andar, pois era o foco principal da academia. Tirando a loja, todo o espaço era dividido entre salas com octógonos, o vestiário e as salas de treino.

A sala de treino primário, onde Sasuke seria instrutor, não tinha octógono, era apenas uma sala ampla com três portas de entrada, uma que dava para a saída/entrada, outra para o corredor das outras salas, e a mais afastada que dava para o vestiário.

Sasuke estava entrando justamente por essa última quando algo o parou bem no batente: sua namorada estava adentrando a academia naquele exato momento.

Mas o que deteve o Uchiha não foi a visão da garota de cabelo rosa, short jeans curto, All Star, e uma camisa que ele reconheceu ser dele. O que o deteve e fez suas sobrancelhas se erguerem foi o comentário de um dos caras, que cutucou os outros e apontou para a Haruno:

— Caralho, que gostosa da porra!

Os outros olharam na mesma direção, e um deles sorriu de canto.

— Bem que eu gostaria de rolar em um octógono com ela.

Sasuke, vendo que não havia sido notado, se encostou no batente e cruzou os braços, estava muito interessado em ver em que merda aquilo iria dar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boa Leitura :)**_

* * *

Primeiro, como de praxe, Sakura foi falar com Konan, da recepção. A garota de cabelos roxos era sua velha amiga e elas engataram uma conversa animada.

A Haruno havia se apoiado no balcão, com os braços sobre o mesmo enquanto papeava com a amiga e, de onde estavam, os rapazes viam-na de perfil; o corpo bem definido prendendo totalmente sua atenção. Certo momento, ela se inclinou mais ainda por cima da bancada, pois estava falando algo em tom baixo para Konan, e todos os quatro se inclinaram junto para ter uma visão melhor quando o short de Sakura se ergueu um pouco mais com o movimento.

O Uchiha apenas observava tudo, os olhos espremidos e o maxilar apertado. Sua mente repetindo:

_"São só garotos cheios de hormônios. Só garotos... Quem mandou ter uma namorada maravilhosa?"_

Bem, aquela obviamente não era a primeira vez que acontecia isso, de algum cara ficar secando sua menina, ele sensatamente nunca iniciara uma discussão ou briga por conta disso, mas não conseguia se impedir de ficar se mordendo de ciúmes. Ainda mais quando ouvia os comentários...

Sakura voltou para sua posição inicial, mas continuou o papo com Konan. Vendo que a namorada não sairia dali tão cedo, Sasuke resolveu fazer-se notar.

Suspirou pesadamente então se desencostou do batente e adentrou a sala.

Era hora de treinar!

O primeiro que escolheria seria o gerador do comentário infame. Era um moleque de, no máximo, dezessete anos, mas o Uchiha concluiu que se ele já era homem o suficiente para observar o quão gostosa era uma mulher, deveria dar conta de levar uns esporros.

— Hmm, essa posição mexe com a imaginação de qualquer um. — O mesmo rapaz estava dizendo quando Sasuke parou na frente deles.

O quarteto estava tão distraído que só notou o treinador quando um par de luvas e um protetor de cabeça foram jogados com força no colo do falador.

O jovem olhou pra cima, assustado, dando de cara com Sasuke Uchiha parado acima de si.

Eles agora sabiam que Sasuke havia ouvido seus comentários, pois o Uchiha também olhou rapidamente para a garota na recepção. No entanto, nenhum imaginava que se tratava da namorada dele, apenas achavam que Sasuke admirava a garota bonita assim como eles.

O Uchiha voltou sua atenção para os quatro, um olhar inquisidor.

Ele estudou os garotos, medindo-os, os olhos espremidos, o cenho franzido, e a boca em uma linha fina. Parecia um leão encarando quatro gatinhos domésticos.

— Hidan não virá, eu serei responsável pelo treino de vocês hoje.

Todos assentiram energicamente. Sasuke não precisava se apresentar, tinha ciência de que eles sabiam quem ele era.

— Qual o seu nome? — Questionou ao rapaz para quem ele jogou os adereços.

— Konohamaru.

O Uchiha pôs suas luvas calmamente, então ergueu a cabeça minimamente e olhou para o quarteto, os olhos negros parando diretamente em Konohamaru.

— Hora de treinar, Konohamaru.

O olhar de Sasuke não sugeria um treino, e sim um massacre.

[...]

Sakura contava sobre o triste ocorrido do SPA para Konan. A amiga recepcionista suspirou e alegou que até teria ido com ela se estivesse de folga.

Depois de lamentarem e combinarem de irem juntas qualquer outro dia, a Haruno enfim perguntou pelo namorado. Konan apontara para a sala de treinamento e explicou sobre o Uchiha ter que pegar os alunos de Hidan, por irresponsabilidade do platinado.

Elas se despediram e Sakura seguiu para o lugar indicado.

Antes mesmo de entrar, já pôde avistar o namorado no meio do cômodo, dividindo espaço com um rapaz franzino.

Ela entrou silenciosamente e se aconchegou em um dos pequenos pufes que tinham no chão. Do outro lado de onde sentara, três outros rapazes observavam os dois no meio da sala. Sakura percebeu-os a olhando e acenou para eles, sorrindo.

Sasuke apenas lhe deu um olhar de esguelha, mas não importava, ela não chamava sua atenção quando ia assisti-lo treinar, ele precisava de concentração e apenas o fato de vê-la lá já era o suficiente. Eles conversavam depois.

Então ela só sentou lá e ficou assistindo-o instruir o rapaz.

De fato, era incrível como seu namorado parecia ter duas personalidades: na academia e nas lutas ele era um Sasuke, e com ela era outro. Quando estava em um octógono nem parecia seu namorado carinhoso e manhoso de todos os dias.

A única coisa que não mudava era o charme. O Uchiha conseguia ser atraente até mesmo enquanto se movimentava ao redor do oponente. Calmo e presunçoso do jeito que só um Uchiha conseguia ser.

[...]

Sasuke já estava por dentro de até onde Hidan havia os treinado, assistia aos treinos dos novatos sempre que podia, pois sabia dos furos do colega de academia. Por isso já estava ciente sobre em que nível cada um ali se encontrava. Aquela, aliás, era apenas a terceira aula deles, ainda estavam na parte de Ataque/Defesa simples.

O Uchiha posicionou-se frente a frente com o oponente.

— Hoje só vou sondar o que vocês treinaram antes.

Disse se voltando também para os que estavam sentados. Todos assentiram e Sasuke voltou a atenção para Konohamaru:

— Tente me acertar, só vou me defender, uso o que aprendeu e procure por possíveis aberturas.

O rapaz assentiu e também se posicionou, de pernas afastadas e tudo.

Ele fez o primeiro movimento, tentando alcançar a costela esquerda de Sasuke, mas o Uchiha facilmente desviou do ataque, virando-se de lado e pegando-o de guarda baixa.

Acertou um soquinho em sua testa apenas para sacanear. O rapaz titubeou, mas rapidamente retomou o equilíbrio.

— De novo.

Voltaram a posição, Konohamaru atacou por baixo e novamente o Uchiha desviou. Então, com um pouco mais de força e de mão aberta, Sasuke acertou-o na lateral da cabeça, onde seria sua orelha se ele não estivesse usando protetor.

Mas mesmo assim, o rapaz sentiu sua orelha arder, Sasuke dera um tapão bem colocado. Automaticamente levou a mão enluvada até lá e tentou esfregar o local, estava ardendo e imaginava a vermelhidão se formando ali.

Konohamaru baixou a mão e olhou para o treinador, sentiu o rosto em chamas diante do risinho desdenhoso de Sasuke quando o acertou.

O Uchiha estava debochando dele?

— De novo.

Afobado, o rapaz rapidamente voltou à sua posição de luta e atacou. Sasuke desviou e mandou outro tapão.

E assim se seguiu, Konohamaru atacando e o Uchiha desviando e rebatendo.

Ataque e tapão;

Ataque e outro tapão;

E outro;

E mais um.

Cada um em lugar diferente do corpo do jovem.

A cada golpe bem colocado, Sasuke mentalmente repetia seu mantra:

"É só um moleque cheio de hormônios, não o deixe aleijado."

— De novo...

...

Depois de mais tentativas e todos erradas, o rapaz já sentia toda a cabeça e corpo arder.

Sasuke sempre o certava, não com força, mas o Uchiha era profissional na arte de golpes bem colocados, ele sabia a pressão exata para fazer o local do golpe doer, mas não o suficiente para machucar.

Ele estava suado e cansado, e aproveitava o último golpe que o levou ao chão para recuperar o fôlego.

Assistindo um Konohamaru de quatro e respirando forte, Sasuke parou de frente para ele e repetiu:

— De novo!

Observou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, o garoto dar um último suspiro e se levantar, o olhar decidido.

Konohamaru ficara mais afobado à medida que atacava, pois percebera que a gostosa estava assistindo ao treino.

Ele também estava frustrado. Bem que o treino poderia ser com o outro, Hidan, ele era mais relaxado e as vezes até deixava eles o acertarem para poder terminar logo o treino. Nunca tinha treinado com Sasuke, mas ele era bem popular na academia e já até tinha o visto no octógono antes de decidir se matricular na academia.

Puta que pariu, o Uchiha era barra pesada. Que azar tivera!

O rapaz notou a garota gostosa os assistindo e pensou no próximo golpe, era sua carta na manga, ele vinha treinando sozinho aquela jogada, dessa vez acertaria o Uchiha!

Deu uma piscadela para a garota e executou o golpe ensaiado, convicto de que nocautearia Sasuke.

A velocidade de desvio do treinador foi tão impressionante que o rapaz não o notou atrás de si até ter suas pernas empurradas, cair de joelhos e ser imobilizado com a cara no chão.

Sasuke estava em cima de si, segurando sua nuca, fazendo com que ele nem mesmo conseguisse mover a cabeça um centímetro.

Ironicamente, seu rosto estava virado para a garota, e ele viu que a mesma estava agora concentrada no celular.

Ainda bem, ela não pareceu ter notado sua derrota vergonhosamente rápida.

— Sua atenção está voltada pro lugar errado.

O Uchiha falou em seu ouvido, depois o soltou. Konohamaru continuou deitado no tatame, exausto.

Sasuke o ignorou e voltou sua atenção para o outros três. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e falou vagarosamente.

— Próximo.

Os rapazes se entreolharam, mas nenhum se levantou. Sasuke suspirou.

— Beleza, eu escolho. Você.

Apontou para o primeiro, se ninguém queria se candidatar, iria escolher na ordem em que estavam sentados.

Um Konohamaru exausto lhe entregou as luvas e protetor, depois se afastou, praticamente se jogando no chão e esfregando as partes doloridas.

Sasuke já estava posicionado e quando se viu novamente de frente para o oponente, falou:

— Você já sabe o que fazer.

E lá se foi outro esporro, que se repetiu com os outros dois.

No fim de tudo, o Uchiha concluiu que, apesar da língua afiada, Konohamaru era o mais habilidoso ali.

Terminado o treino, os rapazes estavam reunidos ao lado de Konohamaru. Miseravelmente doloridos, o quarteto recuperava o fôlego para depois seguir para o vestiário dos alunos, que ficava no fim do corredor das salas.

Sasuke se aproximou deles, a expressão sarcástica:

— O próximo treino voltará a ser com Hidan. Foi um prazer treinar com vocês.

Nenhum dos quatro poderia dizer o mesmo. Aquele foi o treino mais cansativo, sem dúvidas. O Uchiha poderia ter trocado a palavra "treinar" por "bater" que não faria diferença.

Sem esperar por resposta, voltou-se para o outro lado da sala em direção à Sakura, que ainda se mantinha concentrada no celular.

[...]

A Haruno assistia o namorado derrubar o rapazinho pela terceira vez quando seu celular vibrou notificando uma mensagem recebida.

Ao abrir o APP, ela se deparou com uma mensagem de Ino, finalmente dando notícias. A loira lhe enviara uma mensagem cheia de emojis de coração e rostinhos tristes:

Desculpa pelo furo, testuda do meu coração

Obrigada por avisar, porca, pensei que vc tinha sido raptada

Eu fui! Fui raptada por um ruivo gostoso e mandão

Sakura riu, a Yamanaka era um caso à parte quando o assunto era namorados, ela nunca sabia ao certo com quem realmente a amiga estava até a mesma lhe contar.

Custava ter avisado?

Eu juro que ia avisar, mas depois que postei uma foto meu celular ficou fora de área

Enquanto aparecia "Ino está digitando...", Sakura mandou:

Hmm, sei..

Ai, amiga, ele chegou aqui todo xuxuzinho e me chamou par acampar. Já estava com tudo pronto e tal, eu nem tive tempo de escolher as calcinhas certas pra trazer!

A Haruno leu a mensagem enorme e só não gargalhou porque estava onde estava.

Ok, sua vaca, mas vc tá me devendo e sabe disso

Sabe que eu te amo, né

Sim, depois quero saber dos detalhes

Ok, XOXO

Ela fechou a conversa e aproveitou para dar uma olhada nas outras, o treino de Sasuke ainda demoraria uns bons oito minutos.

Minutos esses que passaram e ele nem percebeu, pois só notou que o treino havia terminado quando sentiu o namorado sentar-se ao seu lado em um pufe. Bloqueou o celular voltou sua atenção para ele, sorrindo.

— Oi, menino bonito.

Pousou a mão em um braço dele e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Sasuke retribuiu o beijo, então lhe deu mais um e só depois falou:

— Oi, iaí o que quer fazer?

Ela passeou a mão pelo braço suado dele. Mordia o lábio inferior e sua voz saíra cheia de segundas intenções quando disse:

— Ainda não sei, mas você precisa de um banho.

— Sim senhora.

O Uchiha ficou de pé em um impulso, então catou as luvas que pusera no chão ao seu lado e ergueu a mão para a namorada pegar e a ajudou a se levantar.

Com a namorada de um lado e segurando as luvas do outro, Sasuke seguiu para a porta que levava ao vestiário.

Do outro lado da sala, um quarteto observa a cena, boquiaberto. Daquele dia em diante, os quatro rapazes com certeza pensariam duas vezes antes de fazer comentário infames sobre mulheres que não conheciam.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Último capítulo :)_**

* * *

\- Eu não deveria estar aqui.

Sakura comentou pela terceira vez enquanto era guiada pelo namorado para o vestiário.

\- Relaxa, no final de semana é bem vago. - Ele a puxou totalmente para dentro. - Eu não iria trazer você aqui pra ver um monte de pelado macho.

\- Humm, você não sabe que isso é o sonho de toda garota? - Perguntou, em tom bem-humorado, enquanto seguiam para o armário dele. - Entrar em um vestiário cheio de saradões?

Sasuke parou de frente para seu armário e o abriu rapidamente. Sakura se aproximou e espiou dentro, até ser prensada contra o mesmo e Sasuke virá-la de frente para si.

\- Sarado, hein ...? - Ele questionou, pegando a mão dela e colocando em sua barriga suada.

Em vez de responder, ela começou a passar como uma barriga definida dele subindo até o peito e descendo de volta.

Sasuke a apertou ainda mais contra o armário quando colou sua boca na dela, em um beijo sensual e desejoso. Sakura arfou, aquele beijo tinha gosto de suor, posse e saudade. Tinha gosto de Sasuke.

Ela estava praticamente com as mãos dentro da calça dele, quando uma sombra surgiu no corredor em que estava. Nenhum dos dois a teria notado, não fosse pelo fato do dono da sombra estar cantarolando uma música desconhecida.

Era Hidan.

\- Porra! - Sasuke praguejou ao ouvir e, ágil como sempre, ele rapidamente abriu a porta de seu armário e empurrou a namorada para dentro o máximo que pode deixar apenas uma porta aberta para escondê-la.

Segundos depois, o platinado surgiu em seu campo de visão, seguindo para seu armário; que, por sorte, ficava uns sete antes do Sasuke.

Os homens se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Valeu por me cobrir no treino.

Em seu esconderijo, Sakura não sabia se ria ou se desesperava. Mas que toda aquela cena era ridiculamente hilária, isso era.

\- Vai ficar me devendo. - Sasuke respondeu, soando casual demais para quem se encontrava naquela situação.

Hidan deu ombros, aceitando os termos, não era a primeira vez que acontecia de Sasuke cobri-lo. Da última vez o Uchiha havia pedido em troca para que ele "treinasse" o pestinha de seu sobrinho. O moleque tinha mordido sua panturrilha e chutado sua canela duas vezes durante uma fracassada tentativa de treino.

Sakura se abaixou minimamente, até sua cabeça ficar na altura da cintura do namorado. Ela iria brincar um pouquinho com ele, já que fora o mesmo quem lhe enfiara dentro daquele armário apertado. Quem o mandou coloca-la local vexame ?!

Sasuke podia sentir a respiração dela em sua pele.

\- E ae, como foi com os moleques?

O Uchiha apoiou um dos braços na porta aberta do armário quando a rosada soprou dentro de seu umbigo.

\- De boa.

Hidan ainda mexia distraidamente dentro de seu armário. Distraído o suficiente para não notar os pés de Sakura que a porta não escondia.

\- Ah cara, hoje foi demais ... - O platinado continuado, sem olhar em direção ao Uchiha.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke sentia as mãos atrevidas da Haruno passando por sua barriga, então descendo para dentro de sua calça.

\- That...? - Ele soltou sem querer, um reflexo ao ato atrevido da namorada. Onlhou disfarçadamente para ela, uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Foi demais, com a instrutora de Pilates, sabe né ?!

\- Hmm. - Sasuke fez pouco caso. Esperava que Hidan se trocasse e fosse embora.

O problema era que o Uchiha sempre fazia isso e Hidan sempre continuava enchendo o saco.

Ele mordeu os lábios quando Sakura baixou sua calça o suficiente para pôr seu membro para fora, então fingiu mexer dentro do armário quando, na verdade, estava tentando impedir a mãos da Haruno que subia e descia nele com toda a calma do mundo.

Sakura era uma sacana!

Deu mais uma espalmada não mãos dela quando Hidan finalmente fechou seu armário e disse já se afastando:

\- Bem, tô precisando de um banho. Depois a gente vê como ficou nossas contas.

E sumiu de vista.

O casal esperou um momento antes de Sakura decidir sair de seu esconderijo, e Sasuke puxou rapidamente sua calça de volta.

\- Você é doida. - Disse fechando o armário devidamente.

Sakura sentou no banco comprido na outra parede do corredor e colocar a mão na boca, impedindo-se de rir alto. Sasuke podia sentir seu corpo tremendo de rir quando um puxou para seu peito.

\- Vou te esperar lá fora. - Disse entre risos e lhe dando vários selinhos.

Ele riu de lado, ainda abraçado a ela, e a apertou contra seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção.

\- Você me deixou assim, agora não tem mais volta.

\- Amor! ... Sasuke, ele vai ver a gente. - Ela sussurrava enquanto ele ignorava seus fracos protestos e a puxava em direção às caixas.

O Uchiha parou na porta e deu uma olhada dentro do cômodo: uma área de banho onde havia cinco caixas interligadas em uma parede, e um armário que tomava a outra, com toalhas e produtos de higiene.

Hidan estava no primeiro box e como as paredes não eram altas o suficiente dava para vê-lo de costa, parecia tirar xampu do cabelo.

Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade para guiar a namorada para dentro. Enquanto pegava duas toalhas no armário em uma das paredes, ele apontou para o último box, e Sakura seguiu para lá rapidinho, ainda segurando uma risada.

Quando remeter em acabar com o tédio com o namorado, não imaginou que fosse daquele jeito!

Estava tão animada e andando tão depressa temendo ser flagrada por Hidan, que não provoca uma parte do chão molhada e pisou exatamente no lugar. O escorregão foi inevitável e ela levou a mão à coisa mais próxima de si, afim de evitar a queda iminente.

Mas, para seu infortúnio, o que ela segurou foi um esfregão, e o mesmo caiu junto com ela. Seu cabo de metal fazendo um enorme barulho no local.

Hidan virou-se para a depressão do barulho, mas ainda estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça e o rosto parcialmente cheios de espuma.

\- Uchiha?

Agora era Sasuke quem se segurava para não rir da cena da namorada estatelada de bunda no chão.

\- Sim, sou eu. - Respondeu, seguindo para onde Sakura já se levantava, também rindo.

Hidan virou-se novamente para parede e voltou ao seu banho.

O casal entrou no box e, assim como Hidan, a cabeça de Sasuke ficava exposta. Felizmente, Sakura, que batia below do queixo do namorado, era baixa o suficiente para as paredes escondê-la sem que ela precisasse se abaixar mais.

\- Você tá bem? - Sasuke sussurrou para ela, observando-a esfregar o bumbum.

\- Minha bunda vai ficar dolorida.

O Uchiha a rodeou com os braços e pôs exatamente em cima das dela, sobre seu bumbum, então sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Vai mesmo.

A Haruno tirou suas mãos debaixo das dele e as levou novamente para sua barriga, continuando o que começou quando foram interrompidos por Hidan no armário. Subiu para o peito, mas, ao descer, não parou na barriga e sim desceu mais ainda, para calça de pano mole.

Em resposta, Sasuke enfiou suas mãos por dentro do tecido e ergueu como sobrancelhas para ela ao perceber que não havia mais nenhum empecilho entre suas mãos e a pele dela.

Sakura estava sem calcinha.

Ele deu um apertão no bumbum da namorada em aprovação a descoberta. Ela riu, já sabendo que, mesmo gostando, ele a questionaria sobre aquilo mais tarde.

Puxando as mãos para baixo, ele a despiu do short. Sakura segurou em seus ombros quando ele se abaixou para puxar a roupa de seus tornozelos. Aproveitando a deixa por estar com o rosto exatamente na altura do umbigo dela ele soprou, do mesmo jeito que ela fizera no armário.

Sakura arrepiou-se toda a sensação de seu interior se contrair, ela apertou os ombros dele em resposta. Sasuke não havia soprado em seu umbigo e sim no ponto mais abaixo, exatamente entre suas pernas.

Ele tinha um sorriso de canto quando voltou a se erguer e começou a tirar a própria roupa. Na parede oposta à do chuveiro havia ganchos onde colocar as toalhas e roupas para que não molhassem.

Roupas tiradas, Sasuke ligou o chuveiro foi para debaixo do mesmo, a água quente descendo por seu corpo era muito bem-vinda e ele fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao cabelo para molhá-lo mais.

Antes de decidir entrar na água também, Sakura permaneceu em seu lugar e o observado. O corpo sarado e totalmente gostoso de seu homem apaixonado daquele jeito era uma visão quase avassaladora. Os braços tatuados davam um toque final à toda a cena.

Os olhos verdes percorreram o corpo masculino com a força de um toque.

Talvez fosse o tesão, mas de repente era como se a pele clara de Sasuke brilhasse com a água, como se os núcleos dos desenhos em sua pele ficassem mais vívidas, o cabelo mais negro. Aquela pele parecia pedir para ser tocada, os desenhos para serem traçados e o cabelo para ser bagunçado.

E aquele pênis maravilhoso e semiereto _necessário_ de uma atenção mais que especial.

O Uchiha exibiu a ausência dela e abriu os olhos apenas para vê-la parada bem na sua frente, o comendo com os olhos. Havia certo brilho em seu olhar que ele conhecia muito bem.

Ele fez menção de abraçá-la, mas ela o deteve com uma mão em sua barriga e ele imediatamente, esperando para ver o que a mesma faria em seguida.

Sasuke Uchiha poderia até exalar masculinidade e liderança por onde passasse, mas quando se tratava de Sakura Haruno o assunto era totalmente diferente. Ela mandava e ele era penas um mero coadjuvante pronto para lhe dar prazer.

E ele adorava aquilo. Ah, como adorava.

Por isso, quando ela continuou um empurrá-lo até o mesmo sentir suas costas entrarem em contato com a parede, ficou quietinho e esperou pelo que estava por vir.

Sakura ficou parada embaixo da água e quando se goza molhada o suficiente, saiu debaixo da mesma e colou o corpo no do namorado.

Ela já havia se decidido. Faria exatamente o que estava pensando enquanto observava.

Levou os dedos ao cabelo molhado dele e os enfiou entre os fios, puxando-os ligeiramente enquanto descia as mãos por sua nuca, então ombros e enfim nos braços, onde passou como unhas calmamente pelos desenhos.

Parou apenas para guiar as mãos dele para sua cintura e desligar o chuveiro, antes de continuar sua jornada. Dessa vez começando pelo peito e descendo pelo tronco.

Desce a mão atrevida, até pará-la no pênis e começar um movimento de sobe e desce bem devagarzinho.

Naquele momento, Sasuke base-se da presença de Hidan.

\- Não faça barulho, amor. - Ela sussurra antes de inclinar o corpo e a cabeça para que sua boca possa alcançar o mesmo lugar de sua mão.

Sakura tocou sua língua nele exatamente como imaginou que faria. Mas ela sabia que aquilo era o ponto fraco do namorado: sexo no chuveiro. Por isso não se desmorou muito, penas um passar de língua na glande e uma abocanhada, nada muito elaborado, apenas o suficiente para deixar-lo pronto novamente.

E Sasuke ficou rapidinho. Era isso que ele adorava, tê-la no controle sem saber o que ela aprontaria. Havia uma expectativa de que o deixava louco. Principalmente porque Sakura nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo.

Dizem que as ruivas são fogo e ele não podia negar, mesmo que sua ruiva se escondesse por baixo de um cabelo rosa.

Antes que pudesse estragar seu desejo antecipadamente, ele tocou seus ombros e o puxou de volta para cima, colando seus corpos.

Sasuke levou uma mão à nuca da namorada e mordeu seu lábio inferior, o segurando entre os dentes e depois soltando lentamente antes de, enfim, beijá-la. A Haruno arfou em sua boca quando ele passou língua pela sua, puxando-a para a própria boca e então a soltando e empurrando a dele para a boca dela.

Sakura arrastou pelas mãos pelos braços dele, os tirando de sua cintura e se afastando minimamente. Por um momento ele apresentada que ela iria fazer-lo a erguer para seu colo, e até imagina que aquela posição iria a expor para Hidan.

Mas Sakura na verdade se virou de costas e fez abraça-la por trás, depois os girou ainda abraçada a ele e ficou diretamente de frente para a parede. As mãos apoiadas na mesma.

A resposta foi imediata e atrás dela, Sasuke colou ainda mais seus corpos. Podia sentir toda a extensão feminina: as costas, o cabelo molhado grudado na pele, o bumbum empinado em sua direção. Não havia tempo a perder. Novamente agradeceu mentalmente por existirem pílulas anticoncepcionais, e mais ainda por Sakura ter decidido tomá-las.

O Uchiha posicionou o membro com uma mão enquanto, com a outra, afastava o cabelo dela de seu pescoço para que pudesse beijar bem ali. Com um arfar ele entrou.

E saiu devagar.

E entrou mais fundo.

E repetiu os movimentos várias vezes.

Sakura não era uma fã de esportes como o namorado. Ela não malhava, morria de preguiça na verdade, mas faz o tipo corpão. Genes da abençoados, Ino costumava dizer.

Seus seios eram na medida, as pernas torneadas naturalmente e o bumbum de dar inveja. Apesar de fazer o estilo mulherão, Sakura era delicada como uma boneca, com suas curvas suaves e pele macia. E para Sasuke, era simplesmente a garota mais linda do mundo. Por isso que, enquanto corria seus dedos pela barriga lisinha e então subia para os seios, ele não tinha nenhuma outra coisa na mente do que o que disse, ofegante:

\- Você é maravilhosa ... Sakura. E é toda minha ... todinha.

A Haruno o ouvia e sentira a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Aquilo era tão bom, tão gostoso; senti-lo friccionando a pele molhada na dela era tão delirante que Sakura não segurou o gemido. Principalmente quando o Uchiha segurou seu cabelo com uma mão e se enterrou ainda mais nela.

\- Ain, Sasuke ... —O gemido tremido escapou dos lábios da Haruno.

\- Porra. - Ele diz, baixinho, e coloca a outra mão sobre a dela que está apoiada na parede.

Seus movimentos registrados mais rápidos e quando ela obtém que ele iriazar, Sasuke parou e saiu de dentro da namorada, mas foi apenas um instante, só o necessário para, num movimento rápido, virar de frente e erguê-la para que ela seja enrolar as pernas em sua cintura. Ele a encostou novamente na parede e entrou de novo, em uma investida sem aviso prévio.

Nenhum dos dois lembravam ou se importavam com presença de Hidan naquele momento.

Sakura soltou um gritinho agudo, cravando como unhas nos ombros do namorado e escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

Ele beijou o cabelo dela grudado na testa, depois sua têmpora e também uma bochecha esquerda, e murmurou quando encontrou sua orelha:

\- Olha pra mim, amor.

Ela o olhava nos olhos, passou a mão em seu cabelo longo que caia sobre eles e também o puava na nuca a cada momento de prazer que o namorado lhe proporcionava.

Sasuke riu de canto quando, em um movimento lento e profundo, ela soltou um gemido igual, apoiando a cabeça na parede e arrastando como unhas em seus ombros. O Uchiha a conhece tão bem que sabia que havia achado o seu ponto especial.

Ele repetiu o movimento e o pulso estreitar como as pernas em sua cintura e também contrair-se internamente, apertando-o mais ainda. Mais uma vez e Sakura se derreteu no namorado. É, aquele era realmente seu ponto.

Sasuke acariciou seu rosto com uma mão, ao sentir-la mole em seus braços, a outra estava em volta de sua cintura, um mantendo segura para que não escorregasse.

\- Você ... - Ela assentiu antes que ele pudesse terminar a pergunta.

Sakura enterrou novamente o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, dando beijos longos e molhados no pescoço e na orelha dele. Só sentir sua respiração quente e como mordidinhas foi o suficiente para Sasuke se derreter também.

O Uchiha cessou os movimentos e o abraçou mais forte, beijando sua testa, ainda dentro dela. Sakura se afastou para olhá-lo, como duas mãos em seu rosto, tirando o cabelo dos olhos dele. Um sorriso no rosto, ele estava sendo todo cuidadoso. Ela o segurou pelo pescoço quando ele a ergueu um pouco para sair dela, mas permanecendo em seu colo.

Sasuke enfim lembrou-se do platinado e olhou por cima dos boxes, Sakura estava alta o suficiente para olhar também, os olhos verdes arregalados ao se dar conta de que Hidan com certeza para o povo.

Mas todos os boxes vazios, exceto pelo deles.

Nenhum dos dois encenações quando Hidan foi embora logo que viu Sasuke ajudando Sakura a tirar a camisa. Não viram o riso sacana que o platinado deu ao se retirar e fechar a porta do cômodo.

É claro que ele havia notado a Haruno escondida lá no armário, também a viu quando entraram na área de banho. Mas quem era ele para julgar? Já havia perdido como contas de quantias instrutoras já levara para aquele vestiário.

\- Será que ele sabe? - Sakura questionou retoricamente para o moreno que a colocava no chão.

\- Não me importo, ele não viu nada. - O Uchiha alcançou o frasco de sabonete líquido, depositou uma quantidade na mão e as esfregou para fazer espuma.

A Haruno bateu em seu peito com força.

\- Nunca mais me coloca em situação dessa, minha bunda tá realmente dolorida! - Ela ralhou com ele, que a ignorou e começou a passar as mãos ensaboadas no corpo dela.

\- Ergue os braços. - Foi tudo o que ele disse.

O que se ergueram foram as sobrancelhas dela.

\- Você tá me dando banho?

Sasuke tocou o dedo indicador ensaboado na ponta do nariz dela.

\- Parece que sim.

Sakura abriu um sorriso enorme e ficou na ponta dos pés para segurar o rosto dele entre as mãos. Ela apertou suas bochechas, formando um biquinho na boca do Uchiha, e o beijou.

\- Próprio, por que você não pode ser fofinho assim o tempo todo?

\- Você gosta de fofinhos? Pensei atitude que gostava de homem com.

Sakura gargalhou alto, e o soltou, deixando-o continuar no ensaboar.

Aquilo a lembrou muito de quando eles formam a sair. Mas aquela era história para outra hora.


End file.
